Falling Rose Petals
by Woodsmaster
Summary: Kurama is captured and Hiei goes after him. Please R&R Woodsmaster.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I'm back and ready to rock Kurama's life. Here's your first chapter. 400 word chapters at the min. 500-600 at the most. Woodsmaster.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Ok I own Uzander but that's all.

**Chapter 0:**

**P.O.V. Kurama:**

I wake up to find that I cannot move my hands. Forcing my eyes open I find that I'm sitting up against a wall with my hands tied above my head in a dark, cold room. A voice whispers form the darkness, " I'm glad that you finally awoke Kurama now I can tell you my plan for your mate. Don't bother trying to do anything your helpless I made sure of that. Your seeds are in a safe in my office, and your warded so you can't warn Hiei of the danger he is in. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt your just the bait." I gasp as I think of what will happen to Hiei when he comes to rescue me. I start to tell the voice the Hiei will not be captured, when a hand reaches out of the darkness and gags me so I cannot talk.

**P.O.V. Third Person:**

Hiei ran though the forests of Maki completely pissed. He couldn't believe that they would hide the fact that his fox was captured. Didn't they know that he could find him faster then anyone else? Jumping from tree to tree Hiei quickly made his way toward the cave where he felt Kurama's ki. Landing at the entrance of the cave Hiei looked around to see no guards. Making his way inside he was surprised to find no one there to bar his path. Following Kurama's ki Hiei made his way through the maze of caverns to a heavy metal door set in the wall. Kurama was in there Hiei could tell. After blasting the door open the fire demon ran inside.

Kurama was there all right, chained to the wall. Hiei went to go to the fox's side when a cage dropped down over him. Hiei went to blast the cage into pieces when a man walked out of the shadows and put a dagger to Kurama's throat. "Make one wrong move Hiei and say bye-bye to your friend here."

Hiei glared at the man and snarled, "Leave him out of this you, bustard."

"Ooooo. Sorry Hiei but I can't do that." The man said.

"Leave him be or you will regret it." Hiei sneered.

"Wrong move." The man said as he pulled the dagger away from Kurama's throat then quick as lightening slashed a long, deep gash in the fox's right leg.

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled as the fox gave a struggle cry of pain into the gag that was in his mouth.

"Let's try this again shall we." The man said as he put the dagger, which was now stained red with blood back to Kurama's throat. " I'm going to ask you a question and your going to answer me. You give me the wrong answer and your friend here pays the price. Got it?" Hiei glared at the man but nodded nonetheless. " Now, my name is Uzander, but you will call me Master."

"Like hell I will." Hiei snapped.

"Wrong answer." The man sneered as he made a deep jagged gash that went to the bone in Kurama's left arm. The fox moaned in agony as blood gushed from his wounds.

"Now, let's try this again." The man said putting the dagger back to Kurama's throat.

**Author's Note:** Short I know but I don't have the time to make long chapters, sorry. Please review and if you want anything pacific (sp?) to happen to Kurama or Hiei please tell me and I'll see what I can do. Woodsmaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the reviews. Yusuke and Kuwabara will be in this story just not right now. Woodsmaster.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Ok I own Uzander but that's all.

**Chapter 1:**

**P.O.V Kurama:**

(Will this jerk ever shut up? He not even asking questions he just taunting Hiei so he can hurt me, so he can hurt Hiei.)I watch as Uzander once again raises the dagger and cuts deep into my left leg. I can't help but cry out. I'm sitting in a pool of my own blood. I can feel myself slowly dieing. The dagger flashes though the air once more and I feel a sharp pain in my chest. (Oh no, just what I was afraid of. I knew it was only a matter of time before it happened but this is not good at all. With that kind of wound I'll bleed to death within a day.)

**P.O.V. Third Person:**

Hiei stared as Uzander plunged the blade of his dagger into Kurama's chest, twisted, then ripped the blade back out before disappearing into the shadows. The cage around Hiei lifted up into the ceiling. But the moment Hiei could fit under it he was out and at Kurama's side. Blood streamed out of the wound to pool on the ground. Kurama moaned in agony. Hiei could tell right away that the injury was bad, really bad. Kurama's breathing soon became ragged, his chest heaved with each breath, and with each breath more blood streamed from the wound. Hiei put pressure on it to try and stop the bleeding but the minute he pushed down Kurama screamed into the gag in his mouth. Hiei quickly pulled his hands away. "Fox, we've got to get out of here. If we don't you'll die."

As if in answer Kurama pulled at the chains holding his hands. Hiei stood and melted the shackles around Kurama's wrists. After pulling the gag out of his mouth Kurama said, "You'll going to have to help me. I can't walk on my own." Hiei nodded and carefully helped Kurama to hid feet. The two of them painfully made they way out of the room.

**Author's Note:** Will Hiei and Kurama escape? Will Kurama live or die? It's your decision, as the reader my leaving it up to you. Woodsmaster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Kurama and Hiei are together but there will be no kissing or love sences. Ok, so far the tallys are as follows:

Will Hiei and Kurama escape? 4

Will Kurama live or die?

Live - 3

Die - 1

**Chapter 3:**

**P.O.V Thrid Person:**

Hiei carefully helped his fox over a fallen boulder, wincing at the stream of blood that ran from Kurama's chest. (You're dieing fox. You don't have much time left.) "We're almost there Kurama you can make it." Kurama looked up at Hiei and nodded even thou he knew he never make it to the temple let alone out of the cave.

"Hiei, stop I can't. I've lost to much blood."

"You don't have the stranghth to walk anymore."

"No I don't."

"Then I'll carry you." Hiei said before he carefully picked Kurama up wedding style and ran for the nearest portal to the human world.

As Hiei blotted toward the temple he felt Kurama becaming heavyer with each step and knew that the fox didn't have much time left.

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I'm in class so this chapter will be short but I'll update again later tonight.

**Chapter 4:**

**P.O.V. Hiei:**

I ran into the temple yelling for help. My call is quickly answered, Yukina came running in from the kitchen, Yusuke and the Baka right behind her. Yikina leaned over Kurama and started to heal him. I hope we weren't to late.

**P.O.V. Yusuke:**

I didn't understand why the Koemon refused to let us tell Hiei about Kurama, even thou neither Koemon, myself, or Botan could find him anywhere. Now Koemon foolish may end in Kurama's death. I know Yukina is doing her best to heal him but I can tell by the look on her face that he is dying and there is nothing she can do about it.

**P.O.V. Yukina:**

I can heal wounds, burns, and, broken bones, but I can't make blood, and that is what Kurama needs most of all. The Youko in him is helping as much as it can but it will not be enough, Kurama is going to die and there is nothing I can do about it.

**Author's Note:** Should Kurama die or should Hiei be able to do something that no one else can and safe him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Well I said I'd update tonight and I am see. New chapter.

**Chapter 5:**

**P.O.V. Kuwabara:**

I never seen Hiei looking so... so helpless...

**P.O.V. Hiei:**

There as to be something I can do... but what? Wait...Kurama once said that I ave type O- blood and that that blood tpye can be mixed with any other blood tpye as long as the person as some demon in them. Kurama is half demon so my blood should mix with his. (I hope this works.)

**P.O.V. Thrid Person:**

Yusuke watched as Hiei pulled his sword out and rested the tip on his wrist, then with a quick move he cut his wrist wide open. Then placed the bleed wrist so the blood dripped into the open wound in Kurama's chest.

**P.O.V Kurama:**

I watched as Hiei slit his wrist then place it over my chest. I could feel the power within his blood as our blood slowing mixed. I felt a sharp pain as my wounds started healing in a way that even Yukina couldn't have done. (Thank you, Hiei, you remember...even thou I prayed you would never have to use the ability.)

**Author's Note:** Yukina had healed Kurama's wounds but had not healed the chest wound yet that is why it was still open. Should I end the story here or have Uzander show up first?


End file.
